Elder Scrolls Evangelion
by nick2951
Summary: Two years after Third Impact, Shinji, Rei, and Asuka do their best to survive in Tamriel while trying to find a way home. RxS


Disclaimer: Don't own Eva or Elder Scrolls

The guard yawned as he stood in the cold dark night. He was freezing his ass off and was tired of standing out in the cold of the night. Snow covered everything and the man could see icicles forming on his mustache.

His sword was sheaved at his side and he held a long spear. Dressed in full armor, he stared out at the field in front of him. Beyond that lay a solid stone was which surrounded the estate.

The guard was not the only one who was on duty that night. There were at least eight other soldiers out patrolling the various other areas of the property. The guard was currently situated outside the north entrance of the manor. Not as grandiose as the other entrances, the foyer served more as a way for the Count's numerous mistresses to go in or out of the manor.

As the man yawned again, a person who had been hiding in the darkness made her move and quickly moved to the side of the building before the man could see her.

Dressed in a pure black robe, the girl's head was covered by the hood. Taking a peak around the corner, she sized the guard up before returning to her previous position. While the girl could quickly take the guard out despite his size, there was a possibility that he could alert the other guards. Unfortunately, she needed to get into the manor and accomplish the mission.

Looking upwards, the girl could see an open window. It was only twenty feet up and was not accessible to any ordinary person. However, the girl was a skilled assassin and was equipped well.

Pulling a pair of gloves out of her robe, the girl put them on and gripped the stone wall. Pulling herself up, she began to climb the wall. The gloves were magical in nature and a gift from the Brotherhood after accomplishing her last mission. They were designed to attach themselves to any surface, allowing the wearer to climb.

Pulling herself into the window, the girl stood on the ledge and looked down the wall. It appeared that she had not been seen. She hopped into the room, which was dark, and her red eyes scanned the surroundings. There were crates stacked everywhere as well as barrels. The girl moved past them to the door.

Opening the door, Rei Ayanami scanned the hallway. It was bathed in darkness except for the end which was lit by a lantern located on the wall. Considering it safe, she ventured out of the room and into the corridor.

Rei crept slowly, making no sound as she made her way down the hallway. She had cast a spell which made her lighter so that the boards would not creak as she walked. It was a spell that Rei had bought in Morrowind after completing a mission.

Her current assignment was simple enough. Sneak into Count Nunhill's manor and eliminate both he and his wife. Their estate was located just outside the city of Claven which was located on the eastern fringes of Valenwood. Rei had heard rumors of the couple's corruption and harsh rule. It wasn't something she normally cared about but would take it into account.

Peering around a corner, Rei spotted two guards standing outside the Count's room. The two men were dressed in heavy armor and had their swords sheaved at their sides. However, the two did not appear to be alert at all and seemed to be fighting off sleep.

Pulling out a blowgun out of her pocket, the assassin loaded it with two sleeping darts. The only people Rei planned to eliminate tonight were her targets. It was something that the girl created herself. It was made out of imported wood from Summerset Isle and was only five inches long.

Aiming carefully, Rei blew and the two projectiles one at a time. They hit their intended victims in the neck area that was exposed from the lack of armor. The agent worked quickly and the two guards collapsed onto the floor. The sound of the two guards falling onto the floor made a little bit of noise and Rei listened to see if there was any response. After waiting for a minute in the darkness, Rei made her way to the now vulnerable room.

Opening the door without making a sound, Rei crept into the room and closed the door behind her. The room was barely lit other than the single candle that was located on a table next to the bed which housed the Count and his wife. The couple was fast asleep and wrapped in their blankets.

Drawing the Silverthorne, Rei walked up to the side of the bed. Count Nunhill was supposed to be in his fifties as well as his wife. What lay in the bed was a couple that appeared to be in their twenties. Something did not add up.

Rei stared at the couple and wondered if they were decoys. It would make sense since the Count was bound to have deadly adversaries. However, something was telling the girl that the two people in the bed were her targets.

Tapping into her AT Field, Rei's eyes began to glow red as she scanned the couple. While the pair looked young on the outside, they looked quite decayed. It was then that Rei saw a tattoo that both of them had on their upper thigh. Frowning, the Assassin recognized the mark as a symbol of the couple's allegiance to Oblivion.

Rei stepped forward and raised her blade. Targeting the exposed neck of the Count, she thrust down and slashed the throat open. The blood squirted out and went everywhere except for Rei.

The man's eyes opened up wide and he tried to scream out. However, the Count could not get a sound out since his mouth was full of blood. His wife began to stir and Rei moved quickly to thrust her blade into the woman's neck.

The couple thrashed violently as they died. Rei watched and her expression was neutral. At her time in NERV, she had seen Gendo Ikari commit similar acts of violence. The sight of death was no stranger to her. Besides, the Count and his wife were acolytes of Oblivion, they warranted no sympathy.

When the duo stopped shaking and became still, Rei sheaved her blade after wiping the blood off on the bed sheets. Walking up to the door, she opened it up slightly and looked outside. The guards were still unconscious and there was no one in sight. Rei then stepped over them and headed back where she first entered the residence.

Reentering the storage room, Rei closed the door behind her and headed to the window. Seeing the coast was clear, she was about to leap off the ledge when she heard a shout from within the house.

Leaping off the ledge, Rei hit the ground rolling. Looking around and seeing that she had yet to be spotted by any guards returning to the dwelling, she bolted across the field under the cover of darkness.

Rei was not fond of running. In school, she did not participate in any track exercises during gym. The only work out she did participate in was swimming.

Entering the woods on the northern perimeter of the area, the former Angel stopped to catch her breath. She had left her horse in Claven at an inn called "The Sleeping Bellows" which was not too bad for the money she was charged for her stay. The inn keeper was a little intimidated by her red eyes and mistook her for a dark elf.

As she strolled through the forest, Rei was ever alert to any danger that might lurk. During her journey from Cyrodiil, the girl had heard that imps and wolves were prowling the countryside. There were also reports of a few rogue conjurers lurking about as well.

After an hour of walking, Rei spotted the lights from the city at the edge of the woods. Slipping out of them, she made her way into the small city. Claven lacked any fortified walls and was quite open to any who wanted to enter. It was said that the residents wanted a wall built but the Count refused since it would have cost him money. Most of the city's roads were run down and need of repair, the same with most of the buildings. Unfortunately, the Count hoarded most of the money that was taxed.

Rei prowled the streets, passing a few town guards. None of them gave her a second glance which did not surprise her at all. Claven's town guard had to be the worst that Rei had ever seen. Half the time they were either drunk or lazy. Rei theorized that if a small tribe of goblins ever attacked the city, it was doomed.

Arriving at the inn, Rei headed to the stable. There was no need to speak to the inn keeper since she had already paid the man what she owed him. Seeing her horse being attended by the stable boy, Rei made her way towards them.

"Are you leaving so soon my lady?" asked the lad. He was only eleven and his father was the inn keeper. He was short for his age and was quite dirty. However, he was well fed and seemed to be happy.

"I am; thank you for taking care of my horse" said Rei, slipping a few coins into the boy's hand.

"It wasn't a problem; will I ever see you again?" asked the boy.

"Probably not" answered Rei in a neutral tone. Climbing onto the horse, Rei headed out of the stable.

"Well have a good journey!" yelled the boy as the horse began to gallop. Rei waved and made her way onto the main road leading out of the town.

She knew that she would need to hurry and would be riding all night. It was only a matter of time when the Count's guards would enter the city looking for his assassin. Rei planned to be halfway across the province by then.

Please R&R


End file.
